Panem High
by LoveTHG
Summary: This is my first fanfiction story. It is basically my take on the hunger games characters going t high school in the modern world. Please check it out. & Review please! It contains Everlark, Gadge, Clato and Odesta NO KATNISSXGALE so don't read if your a EVERTHORNE FAN. Thanks :D
1. Chapter 1

**Panem High **

**Chapter 1 (Katniss POV) **

Beep...Beep...Beep

There my alarm clock goes. I don't want to get up though because it's my first day at Panem High.

My mother had this great idea of moving us from District 12 to the Capitol because she got remarried to a rich man. I do like him and everything, don't get me wrong but I miss hunting and being with my best friends; Gale Hawthorne and Madge Undersee.

And I'm not exactly friendly and I don't have much friends, so starting a new school isn't what I'm looking forward to.

I sigh, and get up to take a shower.

I see an outfit laid out on my bed, probably picked out by Prim. It consists of a cream, lacy top, black skinny jeans and my vans.

There's a hair straighter lying on my bed so I use it to make my hair have loose curls.

When I go downstairs everyone's having breakfast. I grab a piece of toast, my bag and phone.

"I'm leaving! See you after school!" I yell over my shoulder.

"Make friends!" "Bye! Love you!" Are the replies I get back.

Panem High is only a few blocks away so I walk it instead of using my car.

As I go through the gates I see loads of teenagers, ranging from juniors to college students.

I make my way over to the reception and am nearly scared out of my wits when I see a woman at the desk wearing a pink wig with big butterflies and heavy makeup.

"Hello there dear! I'm Miss Trinket, how can I help you?" She asks.

"Err.. I'm a new student and I need my locker number and things..." I say.

"What's your name dear?"

"Katniss Everdeen."

"Right dear, here are your locker combination and schedule and welcome to Panem High sweetie." She beams.

I'm really starting to get annoyed at this woman with her dears and sweeties and just force a smile and walk out.

I thankfully find my locker quickly and then find my class without trouble because it's right down the corridor from my locker.

I walk in and see its half full, the teacher catches sight of me and waves me over.

"Your new here aren't you? Well, my name is Mr Brown but you can call me Cinna." He says.

I nod. Then he turns around to the class and calls for their attention.

"Right class, this is Katniss Everdeen she is a new student and will be joining our year."

Most people shout out 'hey' and 'hello' and I just give them a small smile.

"Right Katniss, you can go sit next to Peeta Mellark. Peeta raise your hand!" As he says this a blonde boy with blue eyes, who was sitting in a crowd of other boys and girls raises his hand.

He looks like he's extremely popular and that he's wanted by looks some girls are giving him.

I walk over to his group and they all smile. "Hey, I'm Peeta and this is our group of friends." He gestures to the people around him.

"This," he says pointing to a bronze haired guy, "is Finnick Odair , he's dating Annie Cresta" he points to a pretty, red haired girl. I then learned that Johanna was the dark haired girl, who seemed to quite outspoken. Marvel was the brown haired guy. Cato was another muscled blonde and he was dating Clove, who was a brunette that threw knives. Glimmer was another beautiful blonde and so was Delly. Apparently there was a boy called Thresh but he hadn't come back from his holiday yet.

"Well.. I'm katniss as I guess you already know, I just moved from district 12."

Just then the bell rang. And I don't have a clue where I have to go. "Err... do any of you have Humanities next? I don't exactly know where to go.." They all check their schedules and it turns out that Peeta is the only one that does. Then Finnick said, "Well you two have fun , see you at lunch" Then he winks at Peeta, who goes red in the face. The whole group starts laughing and he looks away. When their gone he says, "Come on, let's go." As we walk through the school I see some girls give me daggers and dirty looks. I wonder what's up to them...

**Next Chapter will be up tomorrow, hopefully **

**Read & Review Please **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (Peeta POV)**

I woke up early this morning so that I would have time to drop by the bakery before school.

The first day of school, I sigh, is always a bummer. I hate the fact that being a star footballer has its down things.

Like how all the girls like to drool over your body and face. My best friend Finn loves it; well that is his kind of personality anyway.

When I arrive at school I see Finn and Cato.

"Hey guys!" I yell at them.

"Hey! Ready to be captain of the soccer team this year?" Cato yells back.

"Obviously! Hey Finn how many girls have you dated this summer?" I say teasingly.

"Oh, don't be jealous Mellark! Anyways I got a permanent girlfriend now, here names Annie I met her down by the pool, look she's there! Hey Annie!" He yells over my shoulder.

I turn and see a girl with pretty sea – green eyes like Finn's and long, red, curly hair. She smiles at Finn and comes up to give him a hug.

"Annie, meet my two best mates, Peeta Mellark and Cato Hadley."

"Hey," Cato and I say. She seems like the shy type and only smiles.

The bell rings and we all go to collect our schedules.

Our first lesson is art and it turns out that the rest of our group has it too. Our group consists of Finn, me, Cato, Thresh, Johanna, Marvel, Glimmer, Delly, Clove and now Annie.

To be honest I didn't particularly like Glimmer or Delly because they constantly hit on me and any other boy single or not, but we had to keep them in our group because Marvel fancied Glimmer and Delly was Glimmer's best friend.

After about 15 minutes of catching up, Cinna our teacher called for our attention.

He was standing near the most beautiful girl ever. She had high cheekbones and golden skin.

Silky, brown wavy hair but the most striking were her sparkling grey eyes.

She just stands there watching the class as Cinna introduces her. She turns out to be Katniss Everdeen, even her name is beautiful.

I feel a nudge on my shoulder and see Finn, Cato and Johanna smirking at me.

I think they saw me staring at Katniss.

Finn then leans over and says, "Looks like you've found your dream girl, you better make a move before another boy does." Then he turns and grins at the rest of the group.

I can feel my face start to heat up. And I mumble, "Shut up, she just came. How would you know if I liked her?"

But thankfully my blush is gone as soon as it had come. Finn and Johanna are still grinning though.

I don't know what their thinking I haven't dated anyone since last year, not after what happened with Cashmere.

I practically blocked girls out except from the ones that are in friend – zone like Jo.

Suddenly I hear Cinna call my name and to raise my hand. As I do I see that he is telling Katniss to come to our group.

Oh gosh, no. Finn won't leave me alone for the rest of the day. Sure he's my best buddy but he's still extremely annoying.

I gather my composure and introduce myself. I introduce everyone else and she gives everyone small smiles.

I think if she smiled more she would look great.

Soon after, the bell rings and everyone gets up. Katniss looks down at her schedule and looks kind of confused.

I don't think she knows where to go, before I can say anything, she speaks up and says, "Err... do any of you have Humanities next? I don't exactly know where to go..." I have to admit she looks so cute when she does that confused look.

We all go through our schedules and it turns out that I'm the only one with Humanities.

Finn obviously thinks that this is an excellent opportunity to tease me and says, "Well you two go have fun, and we'll see you at lunch." Then he winks at me.

I feel myself turning scarlet again and look away.

When I look up again I see that they've all gone. Laughing and joking down the corridor.

"Come on, let's go." I say to Katniss and she just nods her head.

As we weave in and out through the corridors I catch some girls sending glares at Katniss, probably because she's a new girl and because she's walking with me, AKA one of the most popular boys in the school.

She stays silent through the whole walk only observing things around her not speaking, so I figure that she is very antisocial and keeps herself to herself.

I can already tell that there is a barrier around her and that she keeps her secrets locked inside her and doesn't tell anyone.

Mr Heavensbee turns out to be our new Humanities teacher. I introduce Katniss to him and she gives me a grateful smile.

I smile back warmly and we both take seats at the back of the class.

"Hey, can I see your schedule? To see if we have anymore classes together." I add quickly after she gives me a suspicious look.

She then nods her head and passes it over.

**Monday**

Period 1 – Art

Period 2 – Humanities

Homeroom

BREAK

Period 3 & 4 – English

LUNCH

Period 5 – Maths

Period 6 – R.E

**Tuesday**

Period 1 – Science

Period 2 – Spanish

Homeroom

BREAK

Period 3 – Maths

Period 4 – Science

LUNCH

Period 5 – Humanities

Period 6 – English

**Wednesday**

Period 1 – Science

Period 2 – Spanish

Homeroom

BREAK

Period 3 & 4 – D.T

LUNCH

Period 5 – English

Period 6 – Maths

**Thursday**

Period 1 – Maths

Period 2 – I.T

Homeroom

BREAK

Period 3 – Humanities

Period 4 – Science

LUNCH

Period 5 & 6 – P.E

**Friday**

Period 1 – R.E

Period 2 – I.T

Homeroom

BREAK

Period 3 – Maths

Period 4 – English

LUNCH

Period 5 – Humanities

Period 6 – R.E

Wow! We had nearly every lesson together except Science.

I think she saw my face because she raised a questioning eyebrow.

"We've got nearly every lesson together." I say.

"That's good, the at least I'll have someone who I know to show me around." She replies with a smile.

This day is getting totally better and better and I just know that I will have this big goofy grin on my face for the rest of the day.

Maybe Finn was right. I might actually like this new Katniss Everdeen.

But if I want her to like me back I'm going to have to break down her protective walls and get her to trust me...

**Hope you liked what I've done so far**

**Read & Review please **

**When I've got at least 5 reviews I'll update again **

**Thankyouu!(: **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated it's because I'm a Muslim and we have been fasting and after like 29 days we have to have a big celebration which was this time last week well actually Monday but it carried on for 3 days then some of my cousins came to stay over that week. Sorry for the delay and thank you for all the reviews, but I wish I got more! **** Anyways on with the story!**

**Chapter 3 (Katniss POV) **

Wow, my first day of school has turned to not be that bad.

Obviously, there was the normal part that I had to go through like making quick enemies with Delly and Glimmer.

I honestly cannot imagine why people like Peeta and Annie want to hang out with people like her.

Annie is really nice and I think she just recently joined the group because she isn't all out loud like Johanna and Clove.

Finnick and Cato are clearly flirts; Annie doesn't seem to mind Finnick's flirting with other girls but I guess that's just his talent.

Peeta on the other hand. He's really sweet and I have to admit good- looking.

Well, that doesn't mean much since nearly everyone is handsome and beautiful in this group.

Well everyone except me that is.

I feel weird sometimes when I'm walking alone with Peeta because you can see boys looking me up and down.

It makes me uncomfortable and I think Peeta senses it because he glares at them and they back off.

After school, our group was invited by Finnick to come to his house for a movie evening and snacks.

But first Johanna, Peeta and I went shopping for snacks together while the others picked movies.

Even though I don't have many lessons with Johanna we have become close in one day.

It was mainly because of the incident in English, before lunch.

We were just doing ice breakers for the first lesson but then the teacher set us to read a book with the whole class.

I wasn't exactly paying attention to the book and I hadn't realised it was upside down.

So when it was my turn to read I couldn't understand a word.

OMG! I was just so embarrassed and Johanna didn't help because she was sitting next to me, she exclaimed out loud, "Well Brainless, you might be able to read better if the book was the right way round, you know!"

The whole class started laughing, but then charming Clove came to my rescue.

She flipped the book over and showed me where we were. I gave her a grateful smile and she just smirked and whispered, "Next time you'll be on your own."

I huffed and started reading and soon the class calmed down too.

Since then Johanna, Clove and I stuck together with Annie as well. But she was more the quiet type, while we three both had this devilish demeanour.

Also during this time Johanna decided to nickname me 'Brainless', usually I don't like people calling me nicknames but I guess Jo is an exception.

While we were looking for popcorn Johanna pulled me into another aisle.

I gave her an annoyed look because Peeta and I were happily chatting and she just had to pull me away.

She just smirks at me and folds her arms. "Seems like you and lover boy are getting cosy together," she said.

I shot her a confused look and said, "Lover boy? Who in the world is that?"

"Don't act innocent with me Brainless! You know I'm talking about Peeta." She replies.

Oh right, now I remember Finnick and Cato called him that too, wonder why...

"Yes, okay. What about Peeta and me?" I question.

Johanna rolls her eyes and says, "Are you honestly that oblivious?"

I still don't know what she's talking about but then Peeta walks up to is and asks if we're done.

"Yes we are." I say and glare at Jo; secretly saying we have not finished this conversation yet.

She just smiles back. I think Peeta was getting suspicious so I gave him a smile which he warmly replied to.

**(Johanna POV)**

Today was the first day back to school after the summer holidays.

There's a new girl who started our school and has joined our group too.

Brainless AKA Katniss fits in perfectly with our group.

I can tell that she's going to turn out to be really popular in our school though I don't think she actually notices stuff like that.

Though it's only her first day me and Clove have took her under our wing.

Also I can see Lover Boy making goo-goo eyes at her, he needs to try being a little let obvious when showing his feelings; though I highly doubt Brainless has even realised.

I hope Lover Boy does ask her out sometime soon because sooner or later she's not going to be single.

Also Peeta deserves to love someone. He's so kind and sweet and his last girlfriend Cashmere just used him.

It's been a year now since that incident and he hasn't had a crush or dated anyone since then.

But it seems like Brainless has stolen his heart.

Lots of boys have hit on her already, so he has to try making a move. Her looks are to die for and she's even prettier than Glimmer and her looks are just fake.

You can't tell much about her figure except that she's slim because she wore top and skinny jeans.

One thing for sure is that she isn't a snob that's for deffo. She's quiet and mysterious and I like it!

Back at Finn's house we all chose to watch a horror film.

Well that's what it was supposed to but Cato and I didn't find it scary, so we just scoffed all the snacks up.

Soon everyone else got bored so Finn being the over – enthusiastic person he is yells, "Let's play... TRUTH OR DARE!"

Nobody objects but Katniss and Annie still look a bit nervous because they obviously have no clue how horrible some of our dares or questions can be.

Suddenly, an idea pops into my head, one that might help Brainless and Lover Boy get together quicker.

Since Finn is Peeta's best friend and also the person who is going to spin the bottle first I tell him and then also Cato.

They both grin and flash smirks at Peeta, who looks uncomfortable.

I bet you anything he's wondering what in the world we are planning to do, which he might have been thinking from the beginning because there is always some mischief in our truth and dare games.

Finn places the bottle in the middles of the circle and spins it.

It lands on...

**CLIFFHANGER **DUNDUNDUN****

**Update will be either: Today/tomorrow/day after **

**Read&Review PLEASE**

**&Thankyuu for your support(: **


End file.
